Heudmli
The Heudmli are the beings superior to the Gods (Vinsife). The Heudmli had kingdoms that spanned across galaxies many, many years ago, and were all part of an alliance that worked to mantain peace in their part of the universe. Though they are not many, they are still more than the Vinsife, but not all of them were involved in their creation. Some of the creators of the Vinsife are To-Qaika '(Heudmli of Life), '''Aemyida '(Heudmli of Battle), 'Unfi'ssu '(Heudmli of the Sky), and others. History Before the existance of anything related to the Vinsife and their galaxies, the Heudmli were a small group of powerful creatures. Each Heudmli had a special ability related to matter and it's various forms. Their kingdoms were found on several planets through groups of galaxies, forming a Supercluster they all called home. No confict, catastrophe, or war, affected the kingdoms at all, it was all an almost eternal state of peace that all suddenly went downhill when one of the Heudmli caused an accident that costed their own life. His name was '''Ijeza, who was experimenting a strange form of power known as ''Void ''(Gephaim). The Void was found in a certain planet in a underpopulated galaxy, in the form of a certain core. Ijeza managed to extract a small piece of the Gephaim's core. The Void is an ever-shifting source of energy Ijeza wanted to explore, to also learn to contain it, as he knew that it would become a threat eventually. In small quantities, Ijesa experimented on the Gephaim, applying magical properties to learn if it had any weaknesses and resistances. But it had none, and before he could get rid of it knowing the experiments were, in the end, useless, the Gephaim evolved into a form strong enough to kill Ijeza. Instead of killing him, he became one with the Void. The void also spread onto mortals, infecting them rather than destroying them, corrupting entire planets. The Heudmli reunited to begin evacuating survivors of the Gephaim plague, and forming defenses to fight those infected by it. Unfortunately, the Void could not be contained, and it's life-absorbing darkness adapted to the defenses. After years of researching a possible way to destroy, stop, or at least be able to fight the Void, the Heudmli found out a way to allow mortals to escape it's corrupting grasp, but required the sacrifice of the Heudmli. Citizens of the kingdoms were magically taken away to other planets, to begin from zero to forming civilizations all over again. The Heudmli proceeded to the sacrifice to stop the Void, and transformed themselves into what the Void was in the first place. This transformation turned the Heudmli into massive, energy-filled objects in the shape of Power Cores, "organic" crystals that were placed surrounding the void across the Supercluster. Forming a spherical shield, the Void was contained, but the Heudmli's new forms were shattered in the process. Though they were going to be killed, they remained alive in the shattered pieces of their Power Cores. These pieces somehow flew through the galaxies, and soon they hid their remains, known as Power Shards, in far away planets, where the Void would not find and destroy what was left of the Heudmli. Because they were living objects, they could communicate to creatures that lived in these planets where they hid themselves in. Some of these shards formed the Vinsife. The Vinsife's mortal selves found the Power Shards, chosen by the Heudmli, granting them godhood and powers related to the Heudmli's true form. The Power Shards are still far spread into the galaxy. One of the shards of an unknown Heudmli is found in Southern Noufalar, the Mevugik's homeland in Xavgar. The Mevugik do not know it is a Power Shard as they cannot communicate with the Heudmi within at all. It rather simply stands there, emitting energy as it is admired by the Mevugik.